Music Hero
Music Hero is a talent competition for child and young adult musicians. Contestants must be 19 years old or below to join the contest. The first edition began on 6 August 2016 and continued until 18 March 2017. It featured child musicians who were skilled at playing musical instruments, such as keyboard, guitar, or drums, flute, and violin. After the competition, seven of the eight grand finalists became regular performers on the noontime show and became known as the Music Hero band. Regular members include Zild Benitez, Dominique Casacop, Brian Feliciano, Joaquin Rodrigo, Blaster Silonga, Radlee Laquian, and Jim Tan. A second edition titled Music Hero: The Vocal Battle began on 3 June 2017.'' The new edition is a singing competition in search of a lead vocalist for the Music Hero Band. Overview Contestants went through a series of elimination rounds before being narrowed down into 21 competitors from eight different instrument categories: keyboard, violin, bass guitar, woodwind, acoustic guitar, drums, saxophone, and electric guitar. The weekly grand finals for each instrument categories were split into two rounds. Judges for each grand finals were well-known and respected personalities in the music and entertainment industry. The first round placed the judges inside a box in order to judge the competing musicians based solely on their pure musicality. The contestants were able to choose their own songs for this round. The second round was termed "One Song Challenge." The competing musicians must use only one song provided by the judges while giving their own rendition and adding new flavors to the song. The contestants were also judged based on their overall presence onstage and their mastery of their instruments. The eight winners of the instrument categories then competed in the two-round championship showdown termed "Battle of the Champions." In the first round, the eight grand finalists were divided into two groups of four to form Band A and Band B. Only one band moved on to the second round. The four musicians of the winning band then competed against one another for one final showdown. The contestants were able to pick their own song for their final performances. Seventeen-year-old electric guitarist Blaster Silonga was named as the ''The Ultimate Music Hero ''in the grand finals of the competition, receiving ₱500,000 in cash prize. '''Keyboards Grand Finals' The grand finals for the keyboard instrument took place on 21 January 2017. It was the first categorical grand finals before the ultimate championship of the competition. Eighteen-year-old Jim Tan of Quezon Province was named as the Ultimate Keyboards Hero. Violin Grand Finals The grand finals for the violin instrument took place on 28 January 2017. It was the second categorical grand showdown before the ultimate championship of the competition. Eighteen-year-old Dominique Casacop of Santa Rosa, Laguna was named as the Ultimate Violin Hero. Bass Grand Finals The grand finals for the bass guitar took place on 4 February 2017. It was the third categorical grand showdown before the ultimate championship of the competition. Nineteen-year-old Zild Benitez of Quezon City was named as the Ultimate Bass Hero. Woodwind Grand Finals The grand finals for the woodwind instruments took place on 11 February 2017. It was the fourth categorical grand finals before the ultimate championship of the competition. This grand finals is unique because the two competitors are classified under a broad category because no other grand finalist has the same instrument as they have. Fourteen-year-old Brian Feliciano of Marilao, Bulacan was named as the Ultimate Woodwind Hero. Acoustic Guitar Grand Finals The grand finals for the acoustic guitar took place on 18 February 2017. It was the fifth categorical grand finals before the ultimate championship of the competition. Sixteen-year-old Radlee Laquian of Tondo, Manila was named as the Ultimate Acoustic Guitar Hero. Drums Grand Finals The grand finals for the drums took place on 24 February 2017. It was the sixth categorical grand finals before the ultimate championship of the competition. Eighteen-year-old Joaquin Rodrigo of Tanauan City, Batangas was named as the Ultimate Drums Hero. Saxophone Grand Finals The grand finals for the saxophone instrument took place on 3 March 2017. It was the seventh categorical grand finals before the ultimate championship of the competition. Eighteen-year-old Josh Espinosa of Baras, Rizal was named as the Ultimate Saxophone Hero. Electric Guitar Grand Finals The grand finals for the electric guitar took place on 10 March 2017. It was the eight and final categorical grand showdown before the ultimate championship of the competition. Seventeen-year-old Blaster Silonga of Marikina City was named as the Ultimate Electric Guitar Hero. Battle of the Champions The ultimate grand finals for the competition took place on 18 March 2017. The first round is judged based on the grand finalists' performance as a group in order to examine their dynamic and style for their chosen musical pieces. Band A won the first round and advanced on to the second round of the competition. In the second round, the four remaining grand finalists faced against one another in a final showdown with the song of their choice. Seventeen-year-old Blaster Silonga was named as The Ultimate Music Hero. Results Chart Weekly rounds The daily rounds were held on Fridays or Saturdays from 6 August to 10 November 2017. June 2017 July 2017 August 2017 September 2017 October 2017 November 2017 Clash of Heroes Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Talent Contests Category:Musical Competitions Category:2010s Segments Category:2016 Segments Category:2017 Segments